youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 5" franchise. Cast *Female Announcer - The Golden Harp (Fun and Fancy Free) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Klunk/Large Robot - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Skyboarder - Mace Windu (Star Wars) *Multiplayer Voices - Various Voices *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Computer - Computer (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Security Guards - Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Otto DeStruct - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *PlantMan - PC Plod (Noddy) *Robot Heads - Various Droids (Star Wars) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Announcer - The Duke (Cinderella) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-and-clank-size-matters) *01 - Pokitaru - Jowai Resort *02 - Pokitaru - The Kidnapping *03 - Ryllus - Vetega Jungle *04 - Ryllus - The Temple *05 - Kalidon - Mechanoid Factory *06 - Kalidon - Skyboard Challenge *07 - Kalidon - Mungo *08 - Metalis - Clank Arena Challenge *10 - Metalis - Junkyard LXIV *11 - Outer Space - Giant Clank's Space Battle *12 - Dreamtime *13 - Dreamtime - Running Through Mirrors *14 - Dreamtime - Giant Clank Attacks *15 - Medical Outpost Omega - Surgical Facility *16 - Outer Space - Outpost Ruins *17 - Challax - Technomite City *18 - Challax Orbit - Technomite Orbital Facilities *19 - Dayni Moon - Farming Cooperative *20 - Dayni Moon - Gadgebot Survival *21 - Dayni Moon - Inside Clank *22 - Dayni Moon - Fixing Clank *23 - Quodrona - Clone Factory *24 - Quodrona - Otto Destruct *25 - High Impact Games Treehouse Gallery Fun-disneyscreencaps com-4784.jpg|The Golden Harp as Female Announcer Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Evil-Bobert-Gumball.png|Evil Bobert as Klunk Mace ROTS.png|Mace Windu as Skyboarder Shriek.jpg|Shriek as Luna QT3000Computer.png|Computer as Computer Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.jpg|The Delightful Children From Down The Lane as Security Guards Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Otto DeStruct Mr. Plod.jpg|Mr. Plod as PlantMan The droid builders.png|Various Droids as Robot Heads Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery).jpg|Tiny as Skrunch It'se5625e4aefbafd4476060de297ace6fc.png|The Duke as Announcer Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *The Golden Harp - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Evil Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Mace Windu - Cepstral Professor *Multiplayer Voices - Speakonia Voices *Shriek - IVONA Ivy *Computer - IVONA Salli *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane - Speakonia Voices *Shere Khan - Simon Loquendo V2 *PC Plod - Cesptral Dallas *Various Droids - Various Speakonia Voices *Tiny - Cepstral David *The Duke - Cepstral Lawrence *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *The Golden Harp - Carmen Loquendo V2 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Evil Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Mace Windu - TextAloud Javier *Multiplayer Voices - Loquendo Voices *Shriek - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Computer - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane - Various Loquendo Voices *Shere Khan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *PC Plod - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Various Droids - Various Loquendo Voices *Tiny - Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Duke - Mario Loquendo V1 (+5) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Warren T. Rat..png|Tom and Bobert vs Warren T. Rat Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 02 - Tom and Bobert vs Horace..png|Tom and Bobert vs Horace Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 03 - Tom and Bobert vs Emperor Zurg..png|Tom and Bobert vs Emperor Zurg Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs Evil Bobert..png|Tom and Bobert vs Evil Bobert Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 05 - Tom and Bobert vs Stinky Pete..png|Tom and Bobert vs Stinky Pete Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 06 - Tom and Bobert vs Hopper..png|Tom and Bobert vs Hopper Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 07 - Tom and Bobert vs Shriek..png|Tom and Bobert vs Shriek Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 08 - Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 1..png|Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 1 Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 09 - Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 2..png|Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 2 Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses Part 10 - Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 3..png|Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 3 Movie Used *Ratchet and Clank 5: Size Matters (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Footage Disney Footage *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1963) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Nickelodeon Footage *CatDog (1998) Dexter's Laboratory Footage *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Inspector (1964) Noddy Footage *Noddy Episodes *Noddy Shows Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *lasrhit3.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 5.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *4 clash good.wav *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody02.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown1.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) Trains (Tom and Bobert 5) thomas-the-tank-engine-special-day-out-with-thomas-north-york-moors-AN1H32.jpg|Thomas thomas-the-tank-engine-special-day-out-with-thomas-north-york-moors-AN1H39.jpg|No. 45212 No. 6619..jpg|No. 6619 thomas-the-tank-engine-special-day-out-with-thomas-north-york-moors-a8pc06.jpg|Boco Repton No. 30926.jpg|Repton No. 30926 nymr.part3.jpg|Hartland No. 34101 Trivia *Tom will still be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will still be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Warren T. Rat will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Horace Baddun will carry a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emperor Zurg will carry a dark blue lightsaber and a dark green double bladed saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giant Bobert will carry a purple lightsaber and a green lightsaber, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stinky Pete will carry four lightsabers (two red, one blue, and one purple), that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hopper will be carrying a blue saber staff and a green saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shriek will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shere Khan will be carrying four lightsabers (three blues one and a green one), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Thomas, who will pull nine freight cars and a caboose. *The passing engines on the train will be No. 45212 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 6619 hauling some blue and white coaches, Boco shunting some freight cars, Repton hauling seven red and yellow coaches and a red coach, and Hartland hauling a red and yellow coach, a maroon coach, and two red and yellow coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming